


Duty

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Wishful Thinking by Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mike, Rob and Valerie make compromises on their morning work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own The Almighty Johnsons nor am I profiting from this.

"I have a knee in my back," Mike grumbles, craning his neck to look at Valerie, still sleeping, "Does she ever kick you?"

Rob makes a vague motion towards the door where chubby fingers wiggle under the crack, searching, waiting for a response. 

"I wake up with fingers up my nose and in my ears. Axl sits on my face sometimes." 

"Which one of us has breakfast duty this morning?"

No one wants breakfast duty as it covers cooking, wrangling his brothers to sit down and alternating between hurrying them along and feeling guilty for rushing them. 

Valerie does this best, but her wildly swinging foot makes it clear: not her morning. 

"Come on," Rob laughs. "I can start breakfast if you deal with Anders."


End file.
